Touch
by Fang-delight
Summary: April was just really curious. And you know what they say, curiosity kill's the turtle.


Author's notes: I was bored and kind of having a bad day. And for some reason this idea came into my head. So I wrote it just to cheer me up a little.

So...I hope you like it;)

* * *

As a scientist it was April job to discover the hidden things beyond the equation.

That's why that nagging feeling of knowing was crawling all over her. Every time one of the turtles moved or got close to her.

She had that aching feeling to touch them.

It was a cruel feeling of knowing that was one of her darkest secrets, it wasn't perverted, to her it was discovery of more science! She just wanted to know how there shell felt like, was it stronger than a regular turtle? Was it more detailed? Was there something unordinary beneath it? Why do they have three fingers instead of five? Was they're skin harder than a regular turtle?

Sure they would hug her or hold her hand once in a while. But none of that ever answered her questions. The hugs were too short, they hold hands for a while till they start to feel embarrassed and let go.

She was curious and restless about the problem. So that's when she decided it was time to stop wondering. She was going to get her answer.

So first things first, who would be willing?

_Raphael? No! There's just no question to that. Even the thought is scary!_

_Leonardo? He might…but he probably feel embarrassed about it than suggest he shouldn't._

_Michelangelo? Maybe…no he would want something in return…now that thought is scary!_

There was only one turtle left…

Donatello.

He would do it if he found out it was all just for science. Besides he was her friend, he would do anything to help her- and she would do the same.

She just couldn't figure out why she was so nervous about it. It was _Donnie_! The guy who gets excited when, he sees a computer light up. Who rather sit and work on a math problem instead of watching television. Who rather hold you when you're scared, than pat your back. Who rather stay up all night with you, than playing a new video game with his brothers. Who rather injure himself instead of letting you get hurt. Who she cares deeply about. Who-

_What is she talking about! It's just an experiment! It's not like it's actually going to mean anything! Just an experiment…_

Half of her brain agreed with that assumption, the other half just wanted this curiosity done with. With that aside she called for her test subject.

"Was up." Mikey was the one, who answered.

She was glad it was him instead of Raph or Leo. She needed to calm her nerves down somehow even over the phone Mikey was just this ball of sunshine that always manage to make her smile. "Hi Mikey!" She answered, "Is Don there?"

"Yeah hold on a sec babe." There was a silent pause till she heard shouting, "Donnie! Your girlfriend's on the phone!"

There was a pause for a while till she heard a _bang _and someone go _ow! "She's not my girlfriend!" _Someone shouted. Then there was a quick muffled sound over the phone, till she heard a voice that made her heart skip a beat. "Hi April!" Don said,

Her nerves were coming to her again she had to take a deep breath to slow her heart down. _It's just Donnie. _Still that didn't slow down her heart rate. "Hey…I was…wondering do you want to come over tonight?" Wow she sounded like an idiot! He was probably thinking she was sick!

"Uh sure…did something break in your apartment?"

"Uh no! Um…just I…I have something that I need help experimenting with!" _Pathetic April!_

There was a pause for a while till finally he answered, "Uh…okay…I'll be there in a couple of minutes."

"Great!" She tried to sound cheerfully, but she was sure she wasn't fooling him. He sounded unsure when he was answering. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea? Maybe she should just forget the whole plan? But her curiosity got the best of her.

She was going to discover the mystery of their skin, and she was going to whether she liked it or not.

_That didn't sound right…_

* * *

Don's a smart guy.

He could fix a car to a whole full killing machine with just one tire in one day. He knows everything in the laws of science. He could build a whole army of robots. He could do everything you could tell him to do.

But he can't figure out girls.

That was a mystery him and his brothers never could accomplish. To them girls were these powerful beautiful creature's that makes them nervous, and make their hearts beat in usually fast rate. Especially for a lovely redhead.

April was the first and only girl he ever met. It would be very easy just to fall in love with her, and he had to admit all his brothers had one little crush on her. But there were something about her that made Don's love goes a little deeper than a crush. She could only make a different Don appear. A loving, outgoing, crazy Don that his brother's never see. It's not like he never wanted to show that side of him to his brothers, it was just something about her that caused that.

She sounded off when he spoken to her on the phone, a little nervous. But this was April, if something was bugging her she would tell him, and he would do _anything_ to make her feel better.

He knocked on her door waiting patiently, till finally she opened the door. He tried not to gasped when she appeared, wearing only a jeans and a black tank top with her hair in a messy bun. She couldn't look more beautiful than she already was.

She smiled, "Hi Donnie,"

With just that simple gesture he couldn't help smiling. "Hey April…y-you called for a doctor?"

She smirked, "I thought you were an engineer."

He smiled playfully, "I'll be anything you want me to be baby."

She laughed "Now you're started to sound like Mikey!"

She opened the door wider for him to enter, having him only wish he could flirt with her, so she could understand it wasn't him joking.

But he put that aside, "So what you want to do tonight? Discover a something new? Make me be your slave and fix for you? Or we could do the best thing ever!"

She laughed, "What's that?"

"We could order pizza and watch your favorite movies!"

Her smile turn gently, he always knew what to say. "Thanks Don."

"Pizza it is!" He cheered.

They stayed up eating pizza, watching April's chick flits movies. Don never complained when she wanted to watch them, instead he sat beside her on the couch, talking to her about random things. It was nice, it wasn't like Mikey and Raph who would complain about the movies, or Leo being awkward, suggesting they should do something else. With Don it was nice, _really_ nice…

Smoothly she weaved her hand into his. Don looked down blushing a little at the temperature of their hands touching. Though he didn't pull away at the touch, April took that as a good thing.

"Hey Don?" She asked,

"Yeah?"

"I uh…was wondering"…

"Yeah?"

"I uh…I was…um…can I ask you something?"

"Sure ask me anything."

She took a deep breath, _you are not going to chicken out! _She told herself.

"I was wondering"…

_Spit it out!_

"Can I touch you?"

There was a long pause from him as he observed her words. She gulped quietly wishing she could have explained that better.

_Way to go April now he thinks you're a freak!_

Finally Don answered, to her surprise he sounded confused. "But you're already touching me?" He nodded towards their hands. Thankfully he didn't let go.

"I mean…I uh…I want to touch you somewhere else?"

"_Where_?" Now he sounded worried, it was her fault making it her words sound perverted.

"Not like that! I mean it for science! After all I'm just curious! I just want to know if your skin is different from an ordinary turtle!" She blurted, she bubble a lot when she was nervous and Don knew that.

Don was taken back for a couple of minutes observing her new words, finally he nodded thoughtfully. "Well why didn't you say that in the first place?"

She took a deep sighed, "Because I was nervous. And I was worried of how you were going to react."

He smiled, "You didn't have to be all you had to do was ask."

She let out a nervous laugh at his remark, thinking it was foolish of her to be nervous about it. She knew he would understand.

Slowly she lifted her fingers towards his shell, gently brushing his shell. That made Don catch his breath, he never had anyone touch him there except his brothers and Master Splinter. And they're touches never felt as good as hers. She was gently, lightly running her fingers throw the texture of his shell. She moved down towards his arms running her fingers over his muscle. Till she crept to his plastron that made him let out a nervous breath. He blushed on how her fingers were sending a sparking feeling through him as she gently reach up from his chest to his face. His dark eyes gazed at her as she played with his head, gently tugging down his lips. That's when her gazed up landing on his eyes. Green eyes met violet eyes, that when she froze pulling her hands away from him but never losing his gaze. He saw something in her hands that always send in him a trance, and it was sending her in one too.

Too quickly April broke her gaze from his grunting quietly leading her hands to her lap. They stayed silent for a couple of seconds till April broke it. "Y-You don't feel like any ordinary turtle."

"Do I?" He muttered,

"Yeah," She agreed, "I guess since the ooze harden your skin to be more tolerable, that can last longer and stronger something to make you seem more"-

"Human."

More silence appeared after that, it seemed like for hours instead of seconds. Finally April couldn't take it anymore, "Yes more human."

"I'm more human than you think."

She started to think they weren't talking about the experiment anymore. "Yes but you will always be a turtle."

He didn't say anything after that.

She started to regret her words.

"Yes I always will be." He laughed darkly, suddenly he felt like rushing out the room, not because he was upset or embarrassed because she _rejected _him. It hurt more than it should have.

"Uh…thanks for coming by Don." She said at what seemed to be on cue.

Don nodded sadly, "Yeah…uh…thanks for inviting me over."

She nodded feeling the tension between them. "You're welcome."

"Yeah and…I'm glad I helped you with your…you're experiment."

She refused to say anything else except, "Bye."

"Bye." He said leaving out the door.

At that moment when he touched his face it felt like something was missing.

* * *

Review please:)


End file.
